


Your Superior

by Lokenr, orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dirty Talk, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Master & Servant, Minor Violence, Nicknames, Pet Names, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokenr/pseuds/Lokenr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If it were any other member keeping him waiting, Xemnas would be far less collected. It was all too easy to seethe at other’s shortcomings, to snap and demand nothing less than perfection. It was a method that had many of his inferiors scurrying out of the way, not wishing to incur his wrath. That fear was pivotal, keeping his underlings compliant and always at attention.





	Your Superior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostmarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmarch/gifts).



> Please enjoy, this fic is for Elio! Enjoy my dude, you deserve it! Thanks for all the love in the xigxem server it's such a lovely environment to be around in so thank you so, so much ❤  
> (also for everyone else who's been so lovely in that server I seriously appreciate you guys so take this gift from us ;w;)

If it were any other member keeping him waiting, Xemnas would be far less collected. It was all too easy to seethe at other’s shortcomings, to snap and demand nothing less than perfection. It was a method that had many of his inferiors scurrying out of the way, not wishing to incur his wrath. That fear was pivotal, keeping his underlings compliant and always at attention.    
  
Despite this, for one member it seemed to have the opposite effect. Xemnas’ second loved to push and test his patience at every turn, always testing how far his insubordinate actions could slide, and just how often he could skirt punishment. Always seeking to question authority, Xemnas had taken a unique approach to...retraining the Freeshooter and iron out the man’s blatant disrespect for authority.    
  
A task that Xemnas had only recently begun to set into motion, the second member had been treated  gently, too gently for the silver haired nobody’s tastes in their early meetings. Of course, Xemnas was quite aware that his notions of gentle were rather skewed, that didn’t matter. His second, Xigbar had more than ample opportunity to seek forgiveness for past transgressions by assuming his rightful role, yet the male was resistant, and willful.    
  
The behavior had to be corrected, and if Xemnas’ underling couldn’t figure out just where he belonged- Which is on the floor kneeling, dutifully working between his legs- The superior would have to train the stubborn nobody himself.    
  
And so he waited. Well beyond the time Xigbar has been expected, but the silver haired male made no moves to leave the confines of the room. Xigbar being the brat he is, seeks to have Xemnas lose his patience and track the nobody down himself. The superior refused to grant the other such pleasure of being sought or hunted. He would wait. Xemnas felt no anger, not truly. In fact, a small smile played on his lips, a subtle quirk. He wouldn’t be the individual that would be promptly punished, after all.

Xigbar was running late for their usual session of-- well great sex and Xemnas turning it into some kind of lecture... Which was a kink in itself so the second in command tried not to think about it too much and instead rolled over in his bed with a groan.    
  
He pushed himself up, and made a leisurely stroll down to where he was 'needed' for the night, adding about ten more late minutes on his counter... But who cares really...?    
  
It surely wasn't him.   
  
But Xemnas? Yeah, he would be extra good because of this.   
  
Xigbar tapped at the door and yawned slightly, "Oh mighty superior, Second in command here your daily follow-up." Xigbar couldn't help but laugh but quickly stopped once he heard the other's hand on the door.

“What will I do with you?”   
  
Xemans drawled while vivid amber eyes narrowed, appraising his guest standing just before his doorway. His second’s hair was sloppily pulled back per usual, but the apparent lack of care for self matinence was irksome. Had the other even showered after his daily missions? It was hard to gauge when his appearance reflected such slovenly habits.    
  
Stepping forward into Xigbar‘s personal space, eyes sill narrowed and predatory, a hand firmly seized the other’s chin. Different shades of gold clashed as Xemnas’ unwavering stare met with the Sharpshooter’s.    
  
“you are well aware I do not tolerate excuses, but all the same- do tell me what kept you, my pet.”   
  
Xemnas made no move to usher Xigbar inside or close the door for further privacy. He wished to hear what ludicrous excuse the second would create. If it were anywhere close to truthful, perhaps the punishment would be ever so slightly lightened. Xemans aimed to train, not to break what was his.    
  
“Tell me.”   
  
The deep timbre if his voice leaving no room to misconstrue If his words were an order or a request.

Xigbar didn't stiffen but almost relaxed once Xemnas got his hands on him. He didn't care for excuses he said, fine then what would he get by lying?    
  
Quite a bit actually, therefore when the question was asked, he smirked and bat his eye, "You couldn't tell... I was getting all prettied up for a certain someone, now... If we're cancelling plans here you have to let me know beforehand."   
  
Xigbar then shut his eye and leaned further into Xemnas' hold, "So come on, let me in."

Xemnas stepped out of the way without a word, allowing Xigbar to cross the threshold. Closing the door and ensuring it was indeed locked, Xemnas turned to face his guest. Xigbar’s tardiness was nothing but an attempt at getting under the Superior’s skin, and admittedly the second’s attitude was already putting Xemnas in a mood. Xigbar’s petty moves to garner attention aside, the nobody required discipline.   
  
“You have made it painstakingly clear that in our previous sessions I have been far too lenient with your behavior.”   
  
Stepping behind Xigbar, Xemnas walked a half circle around the man, assessing him. Poor posture. Unkempt hair. A clear disrespect for authority. The list went on, and Xemnas was making note of each and every detail. His second was *his, and any possession of his would not be wandering about in such a sorry state- in both appearance and attitude.    
  
“Before we begin, I wish to remind you that any behavior will be met with subsequent response. It could be punishment or pleasure, that is all reliant on you.”

"Don't lecture me before I can even step in... Damn." Xigbar did in fact walk in while saying it, and stretched his hands over his head. It wasn't long before his hands were at his collar and he was trying to find his zipper.    
  
"So what'll it be, fucking against a desk, need a bj?" Xigbar laughed lowly and let his hands fall to his sides. "You do look tense, y'know."    
  
Xigbar just shook his head and shrugged, "treat me how you want, I'm second right...?" he laughed low, "or, did you forget that?"

Once more Xemnas’ vice like grip was on Xigbar, this time clutching the front of the other’s cloak, forcing him a step forward.    
  
“You are not second here, or third, fourth, not even thirteenth.”   
  
The words would sound venomous if not for the slow methodical pace of Xemnas’ speech, each word deliberate. One hand still firmly fisted in the fabric of Xigbar’s cloak, the other moved to tilt the insubordinate brat’s chin up.   
  
“You hold no rank, you have utterly no right to speak to your  **master** in that tone.”    
  
Xigbar held a lofty position as his second that many members looked to with envy, but here- within the true organization, the sharp shooter had a far different role.    
  
“Has our last session escaped your mind so quickly? Or have I been too merciful...”   
  
Xemnas mused to himself, amber eyes alight with mock interest.

Xigbar was at full attention now, the grip in his coat made him shiver and laughed lowly as on instinct. A nervous chuckle as he stepped forward closer to him, without fear... Yeah he would be in trouble for this, he just shook his head.    
  
He licked his lips and looked away from Xemnas when he spoke, "I don't know... Maybe I forgot."    
  
He felt the tug tighten, his body loosening even more, god he just wanted to get to it already...    
  
"Must have forgot... Maybe a blowjob would jog my memory?" he laughed then, pecking the other on the cheek. "Or, maybe something rougher..." he looked back, eye meeting the superiors.

Xigbar was testing the boundaries of what would be allowed, that much was clear. Xemnas would allow it, if only to put further proof behind his earlier statement. Actions have consequences.    
  
“To your knees.”   
  
Not waiting for Xigbar to fulfill his command, the superior turned his back on the other and walked at a slow gate to a desk. Withdrawing a small box from within one of the drawers, Xemnas set to work unpacking its contents. He had been accumulating a small collection of items and tools for their sessions, and these were simply the newest editions.    
  
Resting the objects on he desk, the small set of new tools was looked over quickly before he chose what he’d implement first.    
  
Xemnas preferred to start slow, giving his pet ample opportunity to prove himself worthy of rewards before moving directly to punishment, but the superior was feeling far less merciful.    
  
In his hands was a rigid posture collar, a fine leather with soft lining had pushed up the price point, but that mattered little to Xemnas. The collar had multiple metal loops, four to be exact, perfect for the attachment of leashes and chains.   
  
“I picked one I believed would look well on you.”   
  
Xemnas spoke curtly, not bothering to look at the other. The material was a dark shade of chestnut, that would contrast nicely with the sharpshooter’s  golden eye.

From his spot on the floor he looked up at the collar, his body tightening ever so slightly... Instead of a usual reaction, Xigbar spoke and nodded.    
  
"It does, would have matched my eyes." he grinned and started to unzip his cloak. Moaning out Xemnas' name, teasing him slowly.    
  
They both could play at this game.    
  
"Also, y'know if your punishment was to make me extremely hot and horny well, It's working. So come on mister master and  **tie me up...** "

Ignoring Xigbar’s attempt to rile him up- a truly cheap tactic that the second should have realized had little effect on his superior- Xemnas instead undid the heavy brass buckles of the posture collar. With no further delay, the fitted leather accessory was around Xigbar’s neck and buckled shut. Tight enough to keep from shifting around the male’s neck, yet not constrictive.    
  
The leather covered the expanse of Xigbar neck, starting at his collar and ending just below his jaw. The material wasn’t utterly rigid, ensuring that Xigbar could slightly turn his head side to side, but it would be met with resistance. Xemnas had chosen this particular collar over a far more casual and subtle model that still lay on his desk. Perhaps he’d introduce it to his second later, but for now- Xigbar was in need of a firm hand and a lesson in obedience.   
  
“You disobeyed me. Our sessions are set at an exact time and place, unchanged unless stated otherwise.”   
  
A hand combed through Xigbar’s hair, smoothing through silver and black stands. He repeating the motion until the hair was freed from it’s tie, the nobody’s lengthy hair falling free.    
  
“Now, is that any way for a servant to behave? If it was merely due to incompetence, it would be far easier to forgive and forget-“   
  
Xemnas’ fingers tangled gently around the strands of hair near his pet’s skull, hands stilling.   
  
“You are  **willful** .”   
  
A slight tug at the hair in his grip, forcing Xigbar’s head up further than the collar already forced.    
  
“ **Unworthy.** ”

Another pull, harder this time. Xemnas’ voice was level and calm, despite the sight before him. Xigbar kneeling without having to be forced to the ground, begrudgingly assuming a submissive stance was progress that Xemnas was proud of. His second was learning, slowly but surely.   
  
“ **Utterly unfit to be mine, and yet I keep you regardless.** ”   
  
Xemnas yanked hard, pulling the lengthy hair with little remorse for the discomfort it caused. It wasn’t breaking bones. His pet would survive.

The hair touching was always nice, this collar... Not so much. He couldn't move his head properly and the most he could do was groan as Xemnas touched his hair.    
  
Xigbar just lowered his head into the collar more, "Yes..." he would have shaken his head but for now, he stood still.    
  
His arms quickly went behind his back and crossed them, showing Xemnas he was willing to be his.

“Good boy.”   
  
Xemnas purred, releasing his hold on Xigbar’s dark locks. Patting the nobody gently on the cheek, fingers moving to brush across the soft leather.    
  
“Presenting yourself for your master without having to be asked, behavior like that deserves a reward.”   
  
His hand came to a stop on the top buckle of the posture, undoing it. Three still remained buckled tightly, but the first directly under Xigbar’s chin was now open. His second could move his neck...slightly now.    
  
“A servant that knows its place will always be met with a gentle hand and love.”   
  
Xigbar had already zipped his coat down ever so slightly, so Xemnas slid his hands inside, finding the male’s nipples. Watching the other’s posture for any changes, for superior paused.   
  
“The opposite can be said for those who do not know their place in life”   
  
Xemnas pinched his second’s nipples harshly without warning, catching the sensitive flesh between his fingertips

"F--" it was cut short with his head going as far back as it could, body shivering and whining out low as he felt the superiors hands over him.    
  
"Y--y’know... How much that-- ah--" he let his eye squeeze shut.    
  
He let his hair fall forward, covering his face as he whined out and moaned Xemnas' name like a chant.    
  
"A--ah... You're makin' it so easy... Mn..." maybe poking him further wasn't smart but... Xigbar was blissed out, and the attention was driving him mad.

The attentive hands withdrew from Xigbar, the man’s nipples standing rigid from the brief stimulation. It always amazed Xemnas how needy his second truly was, leading him to question his pet’s nature.   
  
“Either you are utterly deprived of willing partners, or you know that you are taken.”   
  
Xemnas observes out loud, staring down at the panting man at his feet. Still kneeling, the sharpshooter’s posture had caved in slightly as he panted for air. That would have to be fixed.   
  
“Has it truly sunk in that you are owned? It is difficult to tell when you act so rebelliously in the field but crumble so quickly when given the attention you need.”   
  
Xemnas’ heavy boot moved forward before Xigbar had a chance to react, pressing at the noticeable bulge between his pet’s legs.    
  
“Submit.”

Xigbar smirked as he still could and shook his head, "Not needy... got Blondie to fuck whenever I feel like it..." He hissed under his breath and leaned his head down further, almost choking himself with the feeling of the collar.    
  
"I can fuck... whoever I want-- It just ain't as good as--" feeling the pressure grow between his legs made him squirm under his grip Xemnas had on him.    
  
"h-hope you know this isn't fair in the slightest..." Xigbar panted out and tried to adjust his posture, failing quite badly at it with all the shocks running through his body.

Sneering in disgust, Xemnas withdrew his foot from between his second’s legs. Piercing gold eyes stared watchfully down at the pitiful beast below him, an air of disappointment surrounding the superior.   
  
“And here I thought you were making such progress.”   
  
shaking his head, Xemnas took slow, easy steps back to his desk. Stopping only to lean against the surface, Xemnas growled,   
  
“Undress. And if you even consider touching yourself, I’ll give you an entirely different reason to moan and beg--”   
  
Xemnas grabbed another object left on the desk, leaving Xigbar to his orders. Humming in thought, the superior spoke up again.   
  
“Fold your garments and put them beside the door. You won’t be needing them. Once the task is complete, return to the center of the room and kneel once more.”

he night was really gaining on him, this fucking sucked right now. Xemnas was usually like this, but not this uptight about everything-- therefore...   
  
Xigbar did what he asked with a small sneer under his breath. An 'as if' thrown in as he unzipped his coat. Slipping off his boots then dropping his pants.    
  
He didn't bother to fold it, somewhat of a fold in the material as he dropped it on top of the stack of boots and etc...    
  
Now completely naked he did what Xemnas asked, hands behind his back he kneeled in front of the desk. "Done and done..." Xigbar leaned his head down to yawn, "don't bore me, come on  **master** ." One night alone and his 'progress' was completely reset...

A slight smirk briefly passed over Xemnas’ face as he watched Xigbar sloppily follow through with his orders. Disobedient and untamable, his second was so utterly frustrating and enthralling all the same. The sharpshooter had his endearing traits, and Xemnas had no plans to let his second out of their sessions in the foreseeable future.    
  
In fact, as Xemnas hungrily eyed Xigbar’s exposed state, he determined that their time together should be doubled. Pushing off his perch against the desk, the superior returned to stand in front of his pet, both hands holding the newest implement.  A long riding crop, the firm handle bound in the same material as the collar around Xigbar’s throat.   
  
“Pain is subjective. It’s twin; pleasure, is too.”   
  
Shifting the crop’s handle to one hand, Xemnas pressing the very end of the crop below Xigbar’s chin, tilting it up ever so slightly. The posture collar had been loosened, allowing him to tilt his second’s head up until their gaze was locked once more.   
  
Breaking the nobody’s gaze, Xemnas slowly circled the kneeling individual, golden eyes calculating and sharp.    
  
“You will count each lash. If you stop counting, or fail to count correctly, we will start over again.”   
  
As Xemnas gave the new orders, he stopped behind Xigbar to gently run his free hand along the male’s spine. He wished to spoil his pet, but discipline came before such things.    
  
”Nod when you are ready.”   
  
The superior would give his second the small mercy of not being surprised by the lashes.

Xigbar eyed the other suspiciously, it would be fine though. Who didn't like a little extremely small painful lashes on his back for however long Xemnas wanted to throw his fits?    
  
Xigbar just nodded, shifted his gaze slightly and then back to Xemnas. He gasped slightly taking in a breath and waited. Maybe waiting for Xemnas' lashes, maybe just taking in everything that he had done on purpose... Throwing his clothes so carelessly-- talking back...   
  
But--    
  
Wasn't that everything he usually did-- Maybe Xemnas was just feeling extra malcontent towards him today...    
  
With that Xigbar sucked in a breath, and exhaled shakily, "Are we going to do this or what?"

The first lash came after Xigbar finished speaking, the leather tongue of the crop striking flesh with a resolute crack. The second came just as quickly, slightly higher up across Xigbar’s shoulders. Then the third, fourth, fifth. Xemnas paused to readjust his grip on the handle, looking down at his canvas. Xigbar’s tanned back was painted with five intersecting lines, the angry raised flesh making a messy X.    
  
leaning down, Xemnas’ lips brushed along Xigbar’s ear, whispering softly.   
  
“My lovely pet.  I only do this because you matter to me. Truly, you do. You are mine, and I wish to see you flourish. You are so beautiful when you  _ writhe _ for me--”   
  
Xemnas withdrew as if he had never moved close enough to share those words. He would never declare anything past possessive sentiments until he was certain his second was worthy of his love. Without a word, the sixth strike of the crop landed. Another four blows met Xigbar’s skin, making a complete set of ten

The lashes hurt.   
  
Xigbar knew that it would soon numb and then fade like all the other lashes to come. The first lash hit hard, Xigbar stumbling forward on his knees.   
  
His hands faltered from behind his back and to the front of himself. Putting enough force on his knees so he wouldn't completely fall over. Again, Xemnas didn't allow that but...    
  
The second groaned and hissed a few times under the whip-- or whatever it was... Gritting his teeth and leaning his head down after the last one hit.    
  
"--fuck... Can you... Make it hurt any more?" obviously sarcastic, but he could never keep his mouth shut... Even after being told to specifically not to.

Xigbar’s shoulders were completely rigid, trembling  slightly. The sharpshooter had still managed a snarky retort with that mouth of his, but it was clear the male wouldn’t endure much more.    
  
Setting the riding crop aside, Xemnas stood over the nobody and stared silently down at him, golden eyes unreadable. The superior finally broke the silence with a question.   
  
“...Do you know why I did not continue?”   
  
The silver haired nobody asks, coming to stand beside his second. Before the other could answer, Xemnas continued.   
  
“As I have stared before, you are mine. You...have value. Why would I destroy something I treasure?”   
  
Xemnas moved closer, kneeling himself to be eye level with Xigbar. Hands brushed through the male’s hair once more, Xemnas pleased with the silver strands mixed in with deep black.   
  
“I want to keep you. Whole. Unbroken.”   
  
Xemnas fell silent, and instead of speaking further he pressed his lips to Xigbar’s jaw, planting a deceptively gentle kiss. Xigbar’s wildness was attractive, and it was appealing to wrestle control from the difficult male, but the idea of breaking his pet completely was an upsetting notion.

He groaned, the sharpshooter was sure something was bleeding and his legs threatened to give out despite being on the ground.    
  
With a soft noise he looked up, Xemnas still towering over him... Unfair, so unfair... What was he supposed to do, beg?    
  
Which, seemed like the best option...    
  
To get what he wanted anyways.   
  
"Don't break me... Fuck me... You love doing it to your pet, don't you? Come on..." yeah, that would get him, definitely.

Xemnas did not reply. Instead, he hooked his arms under Xigbar’s legs, lifting the other with ease. It was easy to forget how slim and light the sharpshooter truly was, but it became so apparent when the nobody was caged in his arms.   
  
“Mhm. I wonder....”   
  
Xemnas mused out loud, eyes closing in thought. It would be too easy to simply fuck the other, it would be giving his second exactly what he wanted. But he did want to treat the nobody...   
  
Not bothering to summon a corridor of darkness, Xemnas exited the office, Xigbar still in his arms. It would be a small walk to his private quarters, but it was hardly far. Some time to stretch his legs would do him well, and, his second could use the fresh air. Their sessions had never left the superior’s office-- therefore it was time for Xigbar to get acquainted with a new, and far more  _ intimate _ space.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie and I both wrote this so keep that in mind as well. Thanks again for writing with me, Charlie, this would be impossible without you. ❤
> 
> Find Charlie here: Twitter.com/captainsadd  
> Find me here: Twitter.com/nnoites
> 
> Reminder I take requests 24/7 so hit me up. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated !! Let us know what you think. 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> Gothie.


End file.
